


Snowflakes Are Kisses

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Series: How We Love In The Shadows [14]
Category: NCT (Band), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Blow Jobs, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, High Warlock Kun, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, Kun ma, Leader Kun, M/M, Magic, Qian Kun-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lee Taeyong, Warlocks, WayV will rise, faerie!Taeyong, just some fluffy smut bc i love kun and i love taeyong, warlock!Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: The faerie looked out of place in his home – Kun was painfully aware of it. Compared to the ceiling high bookshelves of old and dusty dishevelled tomes, the cracked crystals and littered herbs and charms, the old rug, the wall of children’s drawings, the beaten up fridge with little picture magnets, the remnants of the dishes from breakfast – Taeyong looked like a diamond amongst dirt.





	Snowflakes Are Kisses

 “Have you ever seen a rainbow in a snowstorm?”

Kun turned to look at the Prince perched on his kitchen’s window sill. Against the snow-white backdrop of his neighbour’s frost covered roof, his brilliant red hair looked like blood. Kun couldn’t help but think about the mundane fairy tale; Snow White.

The faerie looked out of place in his home – Kun was painfully aware of it. Compared to the ceiling high bookshelves of old and dusty dishevelled tomes, the cracked crystals and littered herbs and charms, the old rug, the wall of children’s drawings, the beaten up fridge with little picture magnets, the remnants of the dishes from breakfast – Taeyong looked like a diamond amongst dirt.

And yet – he continued to visit.

Taeyong blinked at him, a small smile turning his face mischievous, and Kun knew that the faerie had caught him staring again. He cleared his throat, and turned his attention back to the dishes, at his bright yellow rubber gloves. “I can’t say that I have.”

Taeyong moved soundlessly, like a cat – and Kun knew that the faint pad of his footsteps was for Kun’s own benefit, as Taeyong moved over to him. “I have. It’s very pretty.” Kun made a noise, unsure how to proceed, as Taeyong’s long arms wrapped around him. Kun was a little taller than Taeyong and certainly broader, and yet Taeyong still managed to make him feel vulnerable. “Almost as pretty as you.” Taeyong continued, with a certain satisfaction to his voice.

Kun couldn’t help the small strangled sound that came from his mouth, nor the sudden splash of soapy water as he dropped the bowl he was holding. “Um. Ha. If you say so.” He covered up, scrubbing furiously at an invisible food smudge.

Taeyong’s arms retracted, and then hands were on his shoulders, turning him around so that he was greeted with a face full of a pouty prince. “You never accept my compliments.” He said, bottom lip jutting out in a way that made a small animal part of him want to bite and suck on it until it turned as cherry red as his hair. Kun swallowed thickly. They hadn’t kissed again – since the night they had met – and though Kun wanted to, _really_ wanted to, he knew it would be inappropriate, even unwelcomed.

There was something about Taeyong; something untouchable that Kun couldn’t help but see. He wasn’t sure if it was his beauty, his royal position, or the fact that essentially, they were still near strangers. Perhaps; a mix of the three. Kun didn’t dare touch him without initiation.

“I don’t – well,” Kun struggled to come up with an answer. Faerie were fickle, and though they couldn’t lie – Kun knew that any truth could be bent. It wasn’t just Taeyong, either. Kun knew he was nothing special, and he thought himself to be a no-nonsense sort of warlock, so compliments to him… well, they always felt like they rang hollow. “There’s no sense inflating my ego.” He finished decisively.

Taeyong sighed, and draped himself over Kun’s kitchen table. “How can I inflate your ego if you don’t have one, Kunnie?” Kun fell silent. He had… an ego. He _liked_ himself well-enough, knew he was good enough at his job, and his boys were wonderful, so surely he hadn’t done a horrible job of raising them. Taeyong just laughed quietly. “When will you trust me?”

“I don’t _know_ you, Your H- Taeyong.” He cut himself off in the middle of the title. It was a habit he could not shake. Taeyong’s gaze sharped, sky turning to ice. But Kun knew that if he didn’t follow through, then not only would the tentative crush he had on the other man fall to ruin, but quite possibly a few relationships within the Downworlder community. Again – he reminded himself, he was dealing with royalty. “I won’t deny our connection-” he ignored Taeyong’s faint smile, “But I don’t know you.”

“You won’t let me in.” the Faerie countered. “I’ve been coming to you for weeks-”

“Yes, and for all I know, this could be your way of thanking me. What do you want from me?” Kun bit down on his lip, tampering his irritation, which was growing.

Taeyong tilted his head, considering. “You always assume people want something from you.”

Kun shrugged. “I’m the High Warlock. It’s my job to serve and protect.”

“Yes, but I just want _you_.” Taeyong said with exasperation. Kun blinked at him, the same funny torn feeling from before making his stomach flip. “It’s really not that complicated.” He grinned. “I can practically hear you overthinking, every time I’m here.”

Kun stared. “Oh.”

“Yes, ‘ _oh_ ’.” Taeyong said, still with that huge grin. “I suppose I haven’t been transparent enough. I just assumed you’d know. You’re very astute.” Kun blushed at the compliment.

“I just thought that… well, you’re a prince, and I’m just me – so I thought you were just being kind to me. You know. Because of that night.” Kun said slowly.

Taeyong slid off the table in a liquid movement. It brought him very close to Kun, so close, that Kun could see the threading of palest violet in the prince’s blue irises. “Was my kiss not clue enough?” he breathed, and Kun swallowed thickly. “Do I have to reinforce my opening statement?” he asked teasingly.

Kun nodded once. “Perhaps that would aid in my reali-” he cut off with a dull groan as Taeyong collided with him, lips to lips, chest to chest, thin fingers winding themselves into Kun’s hair and tugging. Tugging with enough force to sting a little, and Kun bit back, nipping at Taeyong’s bottom lip.

Taeyong gave a little hiss, and deepened the kiss, surging at Kun with intent. Kun’s back collided with the sink, and the splashback that suddenly soaked his back, as well as realising with horror that he was still wearing his gloves made him pull away. Taeyong looked a different kind of mussed from the night they had met, in full daylight, he looked more soft than the sensuality that he had oozed in the Fae Kingdom, with pink dusting his cheeks, and his lips full and pink. It was enough to allow Kun to think clearly.

“Are you sure this is… appropriate?” Kun asked carefully, trying to disguise his heavy breathing. Taeyong gave him a disbelieving look. “I don’t want to do anything that might cause you trouble-”

Taeyong cut him off again, and this time, Kun allowed himself to sink a little further into the faerie, gloved hands coming up to grip at Taeyong’s waist, the giggle the fae made making him smile into their kiss. “The things I want to do to you…” Taeyong murmured against his lips, “Are hardly appropriate.”

Kun felt his head spin, and whined a little, pants tightening at the insinuation. Taeyong ducked his head slightly, nosing at Kun’s chin and pressing his lips to Kun’s neck. The feeling of Taeyong’s lips on his pulse made Kun’s knees a little weak, and his grip tightened on Taeyong’s waist. “Perhaps we should…” he couldn’t finish his thought as Taeyong’s hand brushed against his half-hard cock through his jeans.

“When was the last time you got what _you_ wanted?” Taeyong bit at his earlobe as he whispered. “Can’t I give _you_ something now?”

Kun sucked in a shuddering breath as Taeyong bit at his collarbone. “What – what are you thinking?” he managed to gasp out, as Taeyong’s teasing touches turned into long deliberate strokes. Crowded against the sink, Kun could feel Taeyong’s own length, pressing into his upper thigh. Kun pressed against it, rubbed his leg into Taeyong – and delighted in the deep groan from the faerie.

Taeyong pulled away from him, and scowled. “It’s not about me.” He said, and kissed Kun again. He tasted like burnt sugar, like how Kun’s magic smelt. “It’s not about me.” He repeated and sunk to his knees. Kun felt his eyes go wide, watching as Taeyong’s hands crept up from his knees, brushing over his thighs, and halting at his belt. “Tell me.” Taeyong murmured, tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip. Kun followed the movement, mesmerised. “What do you want?”

“I want,” Kun paused. “I want you.” Taeyong tilted his head, almost encouragingly, and a little condescendingly and Kun fought the urge to call him out. _Fae bastard._  “I want you to suck my cock.” There it was. Hanging in the air between them. But before Kun could run screaming – and god was he torn – Taeyong pounced, nimble fingers working his belt buckle open and his zipper down.

The white hot rush as Taeyong’s lips touched the head of his cock made Kun slam his head back, making dishes in the cupboard above the sink rattle. It was pure sin, the way Taeyong looked at him so prettily, whilst taking Kun’s cock like some sort of whore. Kun clenched his jaw and looked away, willing himself to keep quiet.

Taeyong made a displeased noise, teeth brushing warningly against the underside of his cock, and Kun hissed, looking back down at the fae. Taeyong pulled off. “Will you watch me?” he asked silkily.

What was he going to do, say no?

Kun nodded violently, as Taeyong licked a long stripe up the length of him. It felt better than anything Kun could have imagined – anything he could remember. Kun was no virgin, but he’d also been alone for a long, _long_ time –

And Taeyong sucked cock like a demon sucked souls.

Kun could feel the tightness of Taeyong’s throat, the building pleasure in his groin. He was close, and Taeyong’s fingers skirted down, fondling his balls, making him let out a surprised moan, and when his hands flew to the back of Taeyong’s head – just to steady himself – Taeyong gave a moan himself. Kun shuddered at the feeling of it. Lightly, so gently, so that Taeyong could push back, he tightened his grip on Taeyong’s hair, and nudged him further down the length of his cock. The enthusiastic whine he got, made him try again.

But when Taeyong pushed against him – his hands flew back, and he blushed mortified. Taeyong gave him a long hard look, lips red, and a sinful glistening string of saliva connecting from his tongue to Kun’s cock. “If you don’t fuck my mouth – I’m leaving.” Taeyong said, and Kun’s eyes widened.

“Jesus-” Kun didn’t have time to finish, as Taeyong sunk back down on him, working with _doubled_ enthusiasm that made Kun curse in mandarin.

His hands moved back to Taeyong’s head, and he considered, as his desires waged war again.

He thrust his hips forwards, just slightly, into the hot, wet of Taeyong’s mouth. And again, and his hands tightened, holding Taeyong in place, and the faerie just took it, eyes rolling back a little, and Kun swore loudly, fucking into Taeyong’s skull like he owned it, feeling the faerie’s throat loosen and tighten around him. “ _Tā mā, nǐ dài wǒ zhème hǎo.._.” he muttered, and Taeyong keened, and Kun caught sight of Taeyong’s other hand – the one that wasn’t propped on Kun’s thigh – the one that was pressing and stroking at the bulge in the faerie’s own pants.

It was the sight, the way Taeyong was moaning that pushed him further and further, and as Taeyong shuddered slightly, eyes opening to catch his as he came – Kun let go.

He came hard, spilling down Taeyong’s throat with a long groan. Taeyong kept his mouth on him as Kun sagged back, hand coming up to work at him as his tongue swirled around Kun’s sensitive head. Kun whimpered slightly, and Taeyong stopped, pulling back. He looked wrecked, tears on his cheeks and lips swollen. But he was grinning.

Kun tried to get his breath back. “That was- what?” Taeyong looked like he was about to combust with laughter. Kun only had a moment of embarrassment before Taeyong pointed at his hands, bursting into cackling laughter.

“You – the _gloves!”_

Kun looked down at his _damn_ _bright yellow kitchen gloves_ – and began to chuckle.

Outside, the snowstorm had given way to a soft fall – and the sun had crept out from the clouds. It was the water particles in the snowflakes that did it, as each snowflake kissed the earth – as they fell, the prism through them turned into something that could be appreciated beyond the science, and its rational explanation; just because it was beautiful. Outside, the snowstorm had turned into a rainbow.


End file.
